Pokemon Wasteland
by Sol1234
Summary: A world where humankind is extinct and the remaining Pokemon rules the world. A young Grovyle must not only survive but also discover the secrets connected to human extinction and also fight a group of Evil authoritarian Pokemon called "Team Eco"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Prologue

_War is everywhere. Even in the world of Pokemon. For generations, Humans and Pokemon have been coexisting for years as the most trusted companions. Years of coexistence brought many of the best minds to research such creatures to better understand their world. _

_As Humanity continue to understand the Pokemon and their world, they built numerous civilizations centered around or to exploit Pokemon. In the course of history, many humans have exploited Pokemon for their own gains. When humans get curropt, some humans who are not would use Pokemon to stop them in order to restore their harmony._

_In the modern times, the world is divided into various nations called regions. Each region like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Galar, and many more. Eventually, all the eight known regions banded together to form a super nation with a name long forgotten. That was when another war came. _

_One day, some of the regions wishes to become independent causing wars mostly among humanity. The super nation, desperate to keep order decided to weaponized Pokemon in a different way only for it to be Humanity's downfall._

Chapter 1

**Fact of the chapter: twenty years after becoming the Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum becomes the third and last president of the "Regional Government".**

_1,000 years later_

Inside a metallic building, is a facility. The facility seems to be abandoned for a very long time as it is filled with cryo pods already opened. On the metal walls of the hall ways, are worn out propaganda posters talking about hope of a new future. Each poster seems to have a big green E.

Among the thousands of opened Cryopods, one is still closed. The circular window on the pod started to glow blue indicating that it is working. Beside the Cryopod is a booted up terminal.

On the terminal shows a male human on the screen. A few seconds later, the human image is flipped into a male pokemon. The Terminal also speaks of figures info like Age 21 and its career as a soilder.

Beside the picture of the pokemon is a pair of numbers that the terminal calls ATTRIBUTES. The Attributes are divided into Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intellegance, Agility, and Luck.

The numbers beside each Attributes are as follow; S = 5, P = 7, E = 5, C = 8, I = 5, A = 7, L = 5.

The Terminal flips to a new screen that reads RELEASING NOW making the pod to start opening as sirens rangs as if an emergency is happening.

As the pod opens, fumes of cold ice breaches out follow by a frozen Pokemon falling out landing on his paws.

The pokemon is a male Grovyle wearing a strange Blue rubber suit with the same Green E like the posters on the metal walls.

The Male Grovyle made deeps breaths, trying to get up to his feet only for him to lose his balance landing on his back against a wall between the other two pods. Still on his back, the Grovyle continues to make struggling breaths as he begins to open up his eyes. His Eye color reveals to be a dark blue color instead of Yellow as most Grovyles are supposed to have. He looks down to examine himself.

Aside of his jumpsuit, he sees he has lizard legs with two toes. He looks at his paws which are actualy pairs of claws. He feels something shoved around the wrist area in his sleeves making him a bit un comfortable.

The male Grovyle finally gets up on his lizard like feet and slowly walks along the big row of pods. As he walks, he looks up to see a large metallic ceiling with lights dimming out. He even looks at each opened pod wondering about the place he is in. He grabs his shoulders, making quick breaths through his gritting teeth, tightly closes his eyes as he shivers because he is till cold from his pod.

He finally makes it to the big door. He looks at the big metal door wonder how it is going to open. He looks around to see a smaller door leading to a gate keeper room. The male Grovyle heads inside the room filled with computer screens turned off. In front, He sees a skeleton sitting on a chair infront of a switch. The male Grovyle heads to the switch to pull it down making the giant doors open.

As the doors open, he sees a heavy pistol on the skeleton's hand. There is even some spare ammo on the desk under the big switch. The male Grovyle grabs both in case for any danger than he heads out of the gate room.

Passing through the large doors is another hall way with windows and more posters.

With the pistol kept drawn, the male Grovyle continue to walk and look at his surroundings. He peaks into one window to see more pods opened. Focusing back front he also notices more skeletons wearing strange uniform as well as more ammo for his weapon. He continues to look around the worn out metallic hall of various windows, doors, posters, and even more skeletons but shaped like strange creatures this time making the Grovyle ask himself lots of questions, "_What is this place? Who or what am I? and what exactly happened here?"._

The Grovyle finally makes it to the main lobby area to see a big sealed shelter door. He looks around the lobby to see another switch on the wall as a button this time. He presses a button only for a buzzer to sound follow by a computered voice **ERROR, KEY CARD REQUIRED.**

"Oh Crud" the Grovyle speaks to himself. He looks around to see another skeleton with a card around its neck. The Grovyle takes the key card off with an interesting picture of a male human scientist. He looks back at the skeleton than to the card wondering it the skeleton was that human.

No matter, the Grovyle takes the card to the switch, swips it, making the red light about it flip green. He presses the button only for to get startle by vibrations as if an earthquake is happening along with loud sirens ringing.

**BLAST GATE OPENING! STAND BACK!** A metallic female like voice announces.

The Male Grovyle runs back to a nearby hall entrance as the large Door start to open up. As the door opens up, beams of lights shine through as if the heavens themselves are showing the way. The Grovyle shields his eyes with his claw as he approaches the light.

The Male Grovyle finally leaves the facility only to see a grim sight. In front of him is a ruined wasteland of a large city. He slowly walks into the city as the blast door behind him closes. He looks back to see the facility was a large building with Black flags with the Green E on them.

He continues to walk around the ruined city, hoping to find any sign of life. All he could see from the wreckage are piles of bones, ruined papers, and nature overlapping. The Grovyle looks up into the sky to see it is a beautiful blue day light, giving him some comfort.

Rumbling noise is heard in his stomach indicating that he is hungry. He looks around to see a nearby Pokemart looking still intact. Little did he know, he was being followed by a team of four Pokemon dressed like raiders.

Inside the Pokemart, the Grovyle is meet with an almost destroyed interior but most of the aisles are still intact. The Grovyle heads to the bakery area to see it surprisenly filled with baked goods. He made a confidant smile only to see that most of the goods are very outdated and old resulting in him getting disappointed.

A noise of clunking cans is heard nearby making the Grovyle draw his pistol. He looks around the empty mart only for him to look up to see a Male Noviren hanging above. The Noviren opens his wings revealing a leather strap with a strange symbol on his shoulder fly down.

The Noviren looks at the Grovyle with a sinister grin making the Grovyle draw his pistol in response trying to keep his cool.

"Stay back!"

The Noviren only laughs at the Grovyle's threat as two other raider pokemon who are an Arcanine wearing a leather shoulder pads and a bandana, and an Arbok wearing an eye patch with a scar on his back. The Arcanine is holding combat knife with his mouth as the Arbok draws his Combat rifle with his tail.

"Oh Fxxx" is all the Grovyle mutters to himself as he tries to make a run knowing he is outnumbered. The Noviren flies up, taking out a large automatic wooden rifle with his hind legs to start firing from above. The Arcanine runs in pursuit with the knife in mouth. The Arbok also slithers in chase.

The Grovyle could dodge the bullets coming from the flying raider but only to get shot in the leg making him scream in agony, curshing. He was shot by the Arbok hiding around. The Grovyle, despite in pain decides to make big jumps with one leg only to be tackled by the Arcanine through a window.

Outside, the Grovyle is pinned by the Arcaninie as the other two attackers comes out. A fourth big pokemon raider, a Kommo-o wearing a leather cape was waitng outside chewing something. The Arcanine kept his knife, now being held in his paw close to the Grovyles neck.

The Kommo looks examines the Grovyle who notices the outfit he is wearing.

"Bring him up!" The Kommo commands.

The Arcanine with draws his knife back in the sheve and lifts up the Grovyle, facing the Kommo. The Kommo examines further to see a letter E on the shoulder of the suit the Grovyle is wearing. The Kommo moves back and chuckles.

"Looks like we found ourselves one of them rare ones boys" The Kommo proudly states until the Arcanine is shot in the head releasing the Grovyle and shocking the other three pokemon.

"OH CXXX!" The Arbok shrieks only for him to be shot as well follow by the Novien.

The Kommo despritly tries to find the hidden shooter inside the ruined buildings. He looks into one hole only to be meet by the bullet to the eye, dropping him into the floor.

The Grovyle looks up with a freaked out face. He looks around hoping he would not be shot the hidden shooter. From the same hole flies out an old Charizard wearing a leather jacket and gun straps. He is also wielding a scoped battle rifle in his claws. He lands in front of the Grovyle who braces himself not knowing if the Charizard is an ally or not.

The Charizard smiles, hangs his gun to the side, and gestures a claw "Easy there youngster, I'm not here to hurt you unlike them savages that I took out". The Charizard spoke in a gentle tone yet his voice indicates that he is indeed an old man.

The Grovyle slowly grabs the Charizards claw who in turn helps him back up.

"You got to be the biggest idiot in the world to dwell in this deserted place that the old ones once called city."

"Thank you?" The grovyle thanked nervously to his savior.

The Charizard looks behind him to take off a bag he has strapped on. He checks inside for a moment until he puts it pack on his back with smile.

"You know what kid. Im actcually down with my scavenging here so what about I take you to my place!? It's a farm town nearby where I live with my family. You better come with me unless you want to killed by yourself?"

The Grovyle does not know how to responde. The old Charizard did seem friendly enough. He did save his life so he decides to go with him.

"I'll come!" The grovyle answers with a nod.

"Alright then, I have a dune buggy parked right by the city entrance. An old Charizard like me can't really fly much anymore so I have to use vehicles so come on." The Charizard commands as he and the Grovyle follows suit.

The pair finally makes it to the big four seater Buggy, painted black with orange fire. The Charizard jumps into the driver's seat. The Grovyle jumps into the passanger seat. As the Charizards starts the engine he spoke.

"I forgot to mention, my name is Duncan! Do you have a name?"

"My name?" The grovyle is a bit confused, tries to remember if he had a name to begin with.

"Yeah, a name. Pokemon in this time have old human names now in order for us identify properly." Duncan looks at the Grovyle, who is still trying to remember notices the suit he is wearing.

"Wait a minute!? Where did you come from?!" Duncan exclaims making the Grovyle look at him with a more confused look.

"Umm, I think I was inside a big building… Sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Duncan asks with his eye brow raised to show skeptism.

"Yeah I was sleeping inside a strange pod inside a weird building. I believe I was frozen somehow" The Grovyle tries to explain.

After a long pause, with the buggy's engine still running The Charizard name Duncan broke silence.

"Yeah, you definitely better come with me. Pokemon like you are going to draw unwanted attention." Duncan steps on the gas, and the pair are off to the farm where Duncan lives through a bigger forested waste land. From a distance, an armored Pokemon is seen gazing at the pair drove into a road passing a sign in front of the city ruins that reads Viridian City.

**A Pokemon Fanfiction by Sol1234, based on the official franchise by Ninitendo/Gamefreak, proudly presents, "Pokemon Wasteland"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**The following story is a fanfiction with some alterations in the pokemon world. This is in no way canonical to the official as it belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak. Please support the official release.**

**Fact of the chapter: After human extinction, many Pokemon attempt to build societies whether be repopulating old human cities or simply building new ones in the middle of the routes.**

During the ride on the ruin road of route 1, the Nameless Grovyle gazes to the side of the buggy to gaze at the green beautiful meadow. Why anyone would call it a wasteland today is a whole different question unless one would ignore the piles of destroyed cars and other military vehicles that are laying around. He also notices a big whole or two that would probably be cause by an explosion.

"Nature is sure clever when it comes rebuilding a wasteland", Duncan spoke still keeping his eyes on the ruined road.

Even though Duncan is right, the Nameless Grovyle couldn't ignore some destroyed human structures. Around each structure are a pile of dead plants and grass.

Suddenly the Grovyle starts to hear strange noises into his head. He hears gunfire, screaming, explosions, and loud machines. The more he gazes at the structures the louder the noises make. The noises where so loud, He starts to clutch his head with his two claws. The Pupils in his eyes even begin to shrink as begins to make loud breaths until he feels a claw shaking him.

"Hey, you ok kid?" Duncan asks in a worried tone who is shaking his passenger with one claw.

The Grovyle, snapped back to reality looks side to side to see he is still in the buggy. With a deep breath he apologizes.

"Sorry, I just thought I had a memory of somehow"

"A memory?" Duncan is now a bit concerned at the remark "What sort of memory?"

The Grovyle struggled to think back about his past but no use. He doesn't even know if he could remember anything. He was about to say something until the buggy halts in a stop. He looks out of the window to see a cluster of farm houses. Each farm house seems to be raising some sort of pokemon in the fences being raised to be food. The pokemon famers seem to be those of the 'dragon, monster, or both' egg groups. Next to the buildings is a sign that said Palete town.

One house in particular is a nice large white painted house with a little Saladnit wearing a pink bow confirming that she is female sitting on a bench chair under the house roof. Duncan jumps out of the buggy followed by the Grovyle. When Duncan approaches the Saladnit, the Saladnit looks at Duncan with a smile.

"Daddy!" The little Saladnit rushes to her father Charizard Duncan to embrace him into a warm hug.

"How is my little princess doing? Helping your mother?"

Duncan puts his daughter down only for her to huff a bit, putting her little paws on her hips.

"Oh Daddy, im seventeen years old, mommy told me that in four years, im going to be full grown adult as a Salazzle like her" she takes her paws off her hips, "And yes me and Kirk have been helping mommy a lot while you are scavenging that dusty old place, a city you call it?"

Suddenly she spots the Grovyle who have been gazing at her with bit of a blush. She approaches him walking on two legs. "Why hello there stranger, my name is Sunny. It seems that you meet my old father?"

Sunny sticks out her claw to him. The Grovyle slowly lifts his claw gently as he is nervous about not wanting to hurt her tiny paw.

"Nice to meet you Sunny. Even though I don't really remember my own name." The Grovyle gently lets go looking down a bit.

Sunny tilts her head a bit confused. "What do you mean you don't remember your name?" She asks.

"Well it's going to be a weird a story" The Grovyle starts to tap his claws together nervously until Duncan calls out.

The Grovyle and Sunny looks to his direction as Duncan tells them they need to come into the house so they could meet the rest of the family.

The inside of the house looks more like a ruins of an old laboratory with extra housing features like a nice dining room, a living room with a fire place and radio, a stair case that leads to the bedrooms, and finally a kitchen were an old Salazzle is cooking a meal. Duncan, with a smile calls out to her. "Jane darling, I'm home!"

The Salazzle named Jane turns around to see her mate or husband as she is seen wearing a ring on her finger like he is. "Oh Duncan!" She rushes to him, latches onto him, follow by a romantic kiss on the lips.

From the stair case a male charmander wearing a scarf runs down excitedly and shouts "DADDY!"

Duncan lets go of his wife to see his youngest son. He lowers his head to the best he can with his two arms on his sides.

"Well look at you, eleven years old now and a few more years you will be a fine Charmeleon soon."

"I bet I will! And eventually I will be a very strong Charizard just like you along with big brother Kirk" The little Charmander boasts as his middle sister Sunny who is standing next to the Grovyle rolls her eyes.

Sunny tip toes to the grovyles line of ear shot and whispers, "That's my younger brother Ashe, a little trouble maker if you ask me."

The Grovyle made a little chuckle as he continues to see Duncan bonding with his son while Jane gazes happily at them. From behind the back door opens gaining the attention of the pokemon present. They see a male Charmeleon who almost look around the Grovyle's age come in wearing a scarf and a rancher hat. The Charmeleon's expression seems to be best described as exhaustion.

The Charmeleon wipes his forehead as if he came from hard work and lifts a large bag with his claw. "I got the fresh batch of Mareep meat for us mo!" The Charmeleon pauses to see his father, "Oh hey Dad! Your back! I was just telling Mom that I sold some Magikarp for some more Mareep meat for dinner.

"I could see that Kirk, a great meat hunter you shall be" Duncan states still with Jane in his arm.

While Duncan is connecting with his family, the Grovyle walks around the living room to see pictures of the family. There one picture of Duncan as a Charmeleon when he first met Jane who was a young Salazzle at the time. There is one for the hatching of Kirk, there first son followed by a middle daughter the Sunny, and finally their youngest son currently a charmander Ahse. The final picture that draws him the most is the group family picture huddled together.

The same voices that he heard during the ride with Duncan start to slowly return as he gazes at the picture. His tail start to twitch, his teeth clatters, his arms shake. The sounds best described as babies crying, mothers, begging fathers. He feels a touch follow by chant 'hello' than he snaps back to reality.

The Grovyle turns his head around to see Sunny tugging his arm looking a bit worried.

"Are you ok Stranger? You seem to acting like you are having a seizure?"

"Oh, sorry I seem to be hearing weird noises lately when I gaze at something." The Grovyle responds

Sunny only stares as if he is going crazy only for her to shake her head.

Duncan, who just finished speaking to his sons and Jane approaches the Grovyle.

"Hey kid, come meet the rest of the family" Duncan grabs the Grovyle by the arm and drags him to other three members. The first member is the little charmander Ashe who has two eye colors, one on each eye.

"Hey mister, my name is Ashe and you could see my daddy is the best hunter and when I grow up I will be like him!" Ashe speaks with a lot of enthusiasm in his voice like most children who sees their fathers as a role model.

"I could see that! I bet if you keep training, you get there in no time." The Grovyle encourages by giving him a five.

The next member is the Charmeleon Kirk who has purple eyes which is probably due to having a salazzle for a mother just like Ashe. Kirk doesn't seem very trust full towards the Grovyle. Kirk seems to be examining what he is wearing with a frown and arms crossed.

"I don't know who you are but all I will say is that my name goes by Kirk and I wonder when you are going drop the charade of being some kind of victim to spy on us" Kirk's mouth seems to begin to fume fire preparing for a flame thrower attack making the Grovyle step back.

"KIRK!" Duncan shouts in an aggressive tone, stomping towards him.

Kirk only responds with a huff and walks to a nearby sofa in the living room. Duncan, apologeticly looks to the Grovyle.

"I'm sorry about Kirk. He never lashes at guests like that before?" Duncan scratches his head that back to the Grovyle to guesture him to his wife.

The final member to meet is Jane, Duncan's wife who is looking at the Grovyle with a very sweet expression. The Grovyle notices that she is wearing an apron due to the fact she was cooking a meal.

"My name is Jane sweetie, you could say when my husband goes on his wacky scavenging and hunting, he could always trust me to protect the household" Jane looks at Duncan with a smirk of confidance resulting in Duncan giving a thumbs up and a wink.

The Grovyle gazes at all the family members including Sunny who just walked between the parents. Kirk on the other hand is still in the living room keeping an eye on Grovyle showing that he does not trust him.

After the greeting, Duncan leads the Grovyle to the basement of the house which consists of a guest bedroom which looks kinda clean for a basement room.

"Im guessing this is where I am going to be staying?" The Grovyle asks, looking around

"Yup indeed kido, in a little while im going call you out for lunch so we could speak some more in the spare time so get comfterble." With that Duncan leaves the basement.

The Grovyle looks around to see a queen sized bed, a desk, a book shelf, and a dressing area. He goes to the bed where he decides to take a nap. A few minutes later, the door opens making the Grovyle wake up to see Sunny coming in with a shy expression.

"May I come in?" She asks

"Sure?" The Grovyle nervously confirms.

Sunny climbs down the stairs, grabs a nearby chair to place it in front of him and spoke.

"Early when we meet, you said you don't remember your name?"

"oh yeah" The Grovyle scratches his head, "its not just my name that I don't remember but I really don't remember much about my past."

Sunny tilts her head in response looking a bit confused, "where did you come from exactly? And how did daddy find you?"

"Like I said before, it's a weird story. How to begin?" The Grovyle takes a deep breath and starts his side of the story.

So he explains to Sunny how he woke up inside a strange metal building frozen and how he manages to find his way out. Than he speaks about how he got ambushed by a gang of raiders only to be saved by Duncan just in time. Sunny is a bit intreged by his story. Her expression turns into an apologetic one.

"It does sound like a weird story, but I wanna apologize for Kirk's behavior."

"What exactly is his problem with me?" The Grovyle asks in responses sitting on the bed leaned forward with his claws together.

"I believe it has something to do with the suit you are wearing." Sunny points at his torso.

The Grovyle looks down to see that he is still wearing the jumpsuit with a big E on it. He never really thought about the suit he had been wearing only that it could be a clue about his past.

"Do you about Team Eco?" Sunny asks out of nowhere.

"Whose team Eco?" The Grovyle asks which surprises Sunny who still sitting on the chair.

"You really are very new are here are you?"

The Grovyle nods making Sunny rub her arm nervously.

"How do I explain this?" She pauses a bit than than with a deep breath she tells him a bit of a story

"Well according what the others taught me, over one thousand years ago there used to be a group of creatures that our ancestor co-existed with for a milinia until some great war happened! The Great War was when the ancient humans starts to kill each other with strange weapons. Our ancestors would sometimes be forced to fight but at the same time human scientists would use our energy to create new weapons as a way so humans would not rely on pokemon anymore."

"What happened to the humans?" the Grovyle asks only for Sunny to shrug

"All we know that eventually the humans are extinct now one-thousand years ago and the Pokemon who survived decided to pick up the pieces to create our own societies. This farm village you are in is one of the settlements in this land once called Kanto I believe. In time a lot of pokemon of the Dragon/monster egg group across the world migrated here."

"_Guess that explains the lots of dragon lizard looking pokemon here" _The Grovyle thought as Sunny explains further.

"Some of us would try to establish villages, cities, and smaller settlements in order to build our own societies but some pokemon would rather become savage raiders" Sunny spoke the word raider with venom in her voice, "Many Pokemon raider gangs would rather harass other Pokemon trying to live their lives instead of working hard themselves. The settlements here tried to form militias but the raiders are unpredictable. That is until a group of heros came called 'the New Pokemon Ragners'." Sunny speaks about the Rangers in glee.

"Who are the New Pokemon Rangers?" the Grovyle asks now very interested.

"They are an order of Pokemon knights who are dedicated in stablelizing the Pokemon world. They seek to protect innocent Pokemon from various dangers like raiders, mutated Pokemon, and many more. Us Kanto dwellers here see them in high regards to the point the settlements start to beg them to establish a government to protect us and guide us. But sadly they are not really interested in governing us."

Sunny tilts her head a bit

"They are more interested in just collecting tech, fighting threats, and rescuing us without asking anything in return which is why so many of us admire them. Even today our town leaders are still begging the Rangers to become their leaders."

"What about Team Eco that you mentioned?" The Grovyle asks with a blank tone.

"Well, I think my family will explain further"

She yawns, "I better get to bed have a nice nap"

With that, Sunny gets off her chair and start walking up out of the basement leaving Grovyle to lay in bed and rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

It is nightfall in the middle of the village of Fringe.

Inside the household of Duncan's family, The Grovyle is trying to sleep on the bed inside the basement. He is currently tossing and turning because he is having a nightmare.

_A scene shifts into a dream. The Grovyle wakes up to see that he is inside a carrier truck of some sorts. He looks around to see a team of at least ten humans dressed in military fatigue holding strange energy weapons. A force suddenly forces him to look down to see that he too has the weird weapon at the same time he himself is human as well in first person. _

_Even though it is supposed to be a dream, The Grovyle does not have any control of himself. He wonders why it is so until a human sitting next to him taps him on the shoulder._

"_You alright Private?" the human soldier speaks in a static tone due to him wearing his helmet like the others._

"_Yeah, this is actually our first time in a real battle! You wouldn't know how long I've been waiting for this moment to finally put an end to this maddness" The Grovyle himself spoke without his consent with the same static._

"_Can't believe Galar had the nerve to launch an invasion in Regional republic territory" another human soldier complains_

_From a door of the truck cockpit, a robed soldier comes in getting the others attention. The Grovyle inspects him to see that he is carrying a gun and a belt of a lot of pokeballs. The Grovyle leans to the same soldier and whispers, "Who's that guy? And why is he carrying Pokeballs?"_

_The soldier chuckles and replies, "That guy is Sargent Tyson Ketchum, the son of Ash Ketchum!"_

"_Ash Ketchum? The legendary Pokemon Master?!"_

_The soldiers all gaze at the trench coated figure. It is hard to know what he looks due to his mask. Tyson is walking to a corner followed by a male Lopunny wearing fatigues with a serious smile. The soldiers begin to speak among themselves._

_One soldier speaks about a story that the Lopunny is the son Ash's Pikachu and a female Lopunny from Sinnoh. Another soldier mentions that Tyson is an elite 'trainer class' soldier who are among a special group among the military who specialize in using Pokemon in combat rather than real guns with an exception of a regular 10mm pistol._

_While the other soldiers spoke. The Grovyle only listens to the conversation between Tyson and the Lopunny._

"_Well buddy, we been through a lot together just like our dads eh?"_

"_Punny." The lopunny nods in agreement remembering the stories his Pikachu father told him when he was just a little Buneary._

_Tyson suddenly gets up, followed by the Lopunny. _

"_ATTENTION!" Tyson shouts in a commanding as the Lopunny also shouts "Punny" with the commanding tone as well._

_The soldiers and the Grovyle turn their heads to the Trainer class sargent to listen what he had to say as more bumping occurs in the truck._

"_Our mission is to retake the Vermilion city from the Galar army. The city is important due to its role to being a port town where we could reestablish our naval base in order to launch a counter attack at the Galar's home land for what they have done._

"_And ill be honest with you all. I never like war. Our parents came from a time where war was almost none existint. We could make it happen again and in order to do so, we need to finish this battle as quick as possible. Our first objective is to capture the front gates of the city were we could establish a command post to request reinforcements! got It?"_

_The soldiers and the Grovyle shout 'Hoo raah' as the truck finally stop allowing the big door behind Tyson open up. The Grovyle and the soldiers get off from their seats, weapons ready as Tyson commands the Lopunny to follow him and runs off to a nearby area where he could unleash all his Pokemon._

_The Grovyle turned human charges along with the swarms of Republic soilders who are all wearing blue camouflage fatigues. In front of them is the established gates of the Vermilan city built by the Galar army who are wearing light blue and pink camouflage fatigues. On the gates, the Galar army points their weapons ready at the Regional army began to fire along with mortar fire. The Regional army responds with their weapon fire along with a fleet of tanks._

_As the Grovyle runs he sees his fellow soldiers getting mowed down by gun fire while other get blown off by motar fire. To his side, a tank makes a blast at one of the motors towers blowing it up as piles of Galar soldiers fell to their deaths giving the Republic army moral. Looking up at the sky, he sees a Flygon being rode by a trainer in enemy colors followed by an Aerodactyl and a Dragonite._

"_hyperbeam all of you" The enemy trainer commands making his pokemon use hyperbeam blowing up a few tanks killing a few soldiers nearby. _

_One hyperbeam is about to hit the tank right by the Grovyle until SNAP_

Back in reality, the Grovyle wakes up gasping in fear. With a few breaths, He looks around to see that he is still in Duncan's basement. He wipes his head in relief and lays back down on the pillow.

_What was that dream?_ The Grovyle thought until he starts to hear an arguing voice from the door. He lifts himself up and walks up the stair quietly to evesdrop the conversation between two familiar voices of Duncan and Kirk.

"Im telling you dad, he could be a spy for team Eco! Did you even look at his suit he is wearing?"

"I understand your concern son. But he has no clue about who is or what is even going on around here."

Turns out Duncan and Kirk are arguing about the Grovyle making him a bit hurt. Without the father and son knowing, The Grovyle slowly walks out of the house to be greeted by a beautiful night sky above the meadow.

The Grovyle slowly walks to a nearby hill not far from the house to sit on it, facing the empty meadow with the village behind his back. He gazes on how the stars in the sky gave the meadow a beautiful and peaceful glow. He looks around to see some patches of holes and other wrekages nearby in the distance. A flock of Murcrow can be seen flying by.

"Can't sleep, can you?" a feminine yet sweet voice calls out making the Grovyle turn his head to see Sunny up behind him.

"Sunny? What brings you here?" he asks her.

Sunny looks back at the house than back at the Grovyle who is still sitting on the grass hill.

"I couldn't sleep with all the argueing between my dad and my brother so I decided to come outside only for me to find you here by yourself."

The Grovyle looks down with a sad expression to ask without looking at her, "What is your brother's problem with this Team Eco? And who exactly are they?"

Sunny sits next to the Grovyle and remarks, "Can't say I blame him due to Team Eco killing his girlfriend a long time ago."

"His girlfriend?"

"Kirks girlfriend was a Gabite name Baily. They knew each other since they were Charmander and Gible. Baily's family lives right by us which is how Kirk manages to spent time with her?"

"What happened to her?"

"One day when Kirk and Baily were having a private picnic date together, they came across a squad of Team Eco members threating them. Kirk tried to fight them off to protect her. Eventually Kirk got overpowered and got knocked off cold. When he woke up, he only sees Baily's hat implying that she got taken to be killed. My brother was devastated."

"What made him think they killed her?"

"Well according to rumors, Team Eco would Kidnap pokemon to do whatever and they never returned making us guess that they are killed. My brother despises team Eco eversince."

The Grovlye responds with a simple "Im so sorry. I did not know that Kirk have been through a lot with them."

Sunny and the Grovyle both look up at the stars, admiring how wonderful it is. After a short pause Sunny broke silence rubbing the back of her head shyly.

"To answer your other question, lets just say from what daddy told me team Eco are an evil organization bent on trying to forcely control us." she yawns out of no where

"Guess we better get back to the house to sleep, I believe that my father might have a job for you tommarow morning".

The Grovyle nods in agreement so he followed her back to the house for whatever Duncan have planned for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the following morning, Duncan and his family are all at the dining table eating bird Pokémon eggs for breakfast. The basement door opens and the Grovyle enters the dining room from it. He looks very tired due to the lack of sleep.

Kirk who is the first to notice him only glares at him slowing his pace with his eating. Ashe, who is still too young to understand had a confused face as Sunny only rolls her eyes at Kirk's stubbornness. Duncan give Kirk a threatening glare to warn him to be nice.

Jane just has her eyes closed trying to ignore the tension between the two. She turns her head to face the Grovyle, opens her eyes in a cheerful mood. "Why good morning there young man! We have breakfast ready for you on the kitchen counter and join us!"

The Grovyle turns to see his food on the counter. He walks up to it and picks it up. He looks back at the family who stare back at him. Kirk on the other hand only gives him the stink eye, showing that he does not trust him.

Sunny, who does trust him move off her chair to collect another to place it between her and her mother and taps it. "You could set next to me! I don't bite unlike a certain stubborn Charmeleon". Kirk makes a soft growl at her remark.

The Grovyle than sits on the chair next to Sunny who seems to have a small blush on her cheeks. Do to his drowsiness, he eats his food in a sluggish manor.

Duncan notices the Nameless Grovyle's condition and asks, "Are you ok kid?"

The Grovyle looks up to Duncan and yawns.

"Oh yeah, I had a weird dream last night?"

"What sort of Dream?" Duncan eats as he listens

"I had a dream that I was this human in a middle of a war as part of a group led by a Pokémon trainer named Tyson Ketchum."

Duncan drops his fork and shoots a surprised face at the same time.

"Did you say Ketchum?" He asks

The Grovyle nods.

Duncan looks at the side and mumbles about something as if he had heard of the name before. He shakes his head side to side to focus at the task at hand. "Alright kid, if you are welcomed to stay here as long as you like only if you prove yourself useful by working for me as a hunter starting now. So the first order of business is that you are going to need a name."

The Grovlye starts to think of a perfect name for himself. He taps his head until a word mysteriously pops into his head '_Zack'._

"What about Zack?" He asks

"Whys that?" Duncan raises a brow.

"The name just popped into my head so I think that will do"

Duncan nods at The Grovyle now Zack's answer. "Alright than, the other order of business is for the love of Arceus take off that suit and hide it. Once you do come to my bedroom at the top floor, it's the door at the end of the hall."

With that, Duncan gets off the chair and walks up the stairs to head to his master bedroom. Zack however does what he is told and gets off his chair to head to the basement.

Inside the Basement, Zack walks towards a mirror at the corner of the dressing area to see that he is still in his jumpsuit with the E on both the left shoulder and his back. He Moves his arms back to attempt to use his claws to find a zipper or something he could use to take it off.

"Need any help" A female voice asks

Zack turns his head to see Sunny walking down with her paws together behind her back.

"Oh yes thank you, your too kind"

Zack relaxes his arms to let Sunny walk towards him to pulls the zipper down allowing Zack to finally take off the suit. Zack's arms now feels more comftorble as two leaves stick out on his side arms.

Sunny giggles and tells Zack, "Don't leave daddy waiting" and leaves. After Zack hides his jumpsuit under the bed, he heads up to the upper floor where he is met by a small hall. There are two doors on one side which are the rooms of Kirk and Ashe and other two doors is the bedroom of Sunny and a private study. One door is shown all the way to the end of the hall which is the door Zack needs to go to.

Opening the door, he is greeted by a large master bedroom with a King sized bed, a big dresser area where Zack guesses is for Duncan's wife, a closet, and a private bathroom. Zack sees Duncan inside the closet picking out a black leather jacket. When Duncan sees Zack, he tells him to try it on and tosses it to him.

Zack catches the jacket and he immediately tries it on and dam it fits good. Zack smiles and nods at Duncan in approval. Duncan smiles back and gives him the thumbs up.

"I used to wear that jacket when I was a charmeleon." Duncan brushes his head with his claw. "Jane really liked me wearing it."

The pair climb down the stairs to the front door. Duncan opens it to allow Zack to step out. Duncan turns his a bit and shouts, "KIRK COME HERE!"

Kirk climbs down the stairs in a brown jacket to meet with his father and asks, "What is it father?"

Duncan walks up to him, puts his claws on his shoulders to explain something to him.

"Son, like it or not. Our Guest, Zack is going to be working with us and I need you to set aside your grudge and get to know him as you are going to work together."

Kirk takes a deep breath and breaths out and hesitantly agrees. So He and Duncan joins up with Zack to give him a tour around the rest of Pallet Town located a few more feet away.

Zack looks around to see most of the buildings are newly built while the ones left behind by humans where converted into either a shopping center or a hospital. Speaking of a hospital, Zack looks at the hospital as if he had seen it before. He shakes off the thought as he continues on.

Zack, while following Duncan and Kirk couldn't help but gaze at the few pokemon that lived here go about their business wether its chores or browsing through the market tents. One tent in particular is a large purple in color with a sign that reads 'Suaric wonders'.

The trio went inside the tent to be greeted by lots of objects with a table at the center. Duncan tells the boys to wait as he walks up to the table with a big bag of scrap that he had collected from the ruined city and rang a bell. From the tent wall is a large male Venasuar with a turban on his head.

The Venasuar looks very surprised at his customer and greets by putting his fore legs together.

"Hellow Duncan, how goes your scavenging today?" The Venasuar bows down.

"I have some valueables that I think could be sell to you" Duncan starts to take out pairs of old human clothing, parts of a bicycle, and other more.

Eventually the Venasuar gave Duncan lots of coin as payment so Duncan and the boys left the tent to find another store. The store they are heading to is a large wooden building that has a pair of guns crossed. A Flygon announcer stands in front shouting "Need to defend yourself? Ran out of Energy to use your abilities? Come buy a weapon at "Iron-toise".

The trio walks into the gun shop to be greeted by a lot of weapons both ranged and melee hanging on the walls. Zack heads to the rifle aisle as Kirk heads to the melee aisle. Duncan approaches the counter to be meet by a male Blasttoise wearing a blacksmith apron. The blastoies looks at Duncan with a smile.

"Well Well. If its my number one customer! Hows it been Duncan?" He greets cleaning his paws with a towel.

"Im here to by a hunting rifle as I got myself an extra hunter over there?" He points at Zack who is browsing all the weapons.

The Blastoise shopkeeper looks at Zack for a moment scratching his chin and looks back at Duncan to ask, "Does he know how to use one?"

While Duncan and the shopkeeper spoke, Zack gazes at so many weapons that the pokemon has. As he looks at all the guns he suddenly gets a vison of some sorts.

_In a flash back he is a human again but this time he is inside an armory standing beside other recruits who look almost identical to one another. In front of them is a scientist demonstrating a weapon infront of them. He is shooting what looks like an AR-15 but painted white with a can as ammo shooting lasers. Next to him are two officers whom are also observing the weapon. The Scientist turns around to face the soldiers and spoke with the weapon on one hand._

"_This here gentleman is what we call the 'PER-15'. PER are initials for 'Poke Energy Rifle'. As the name implies, this rilfe runs on energy extracted from Pokemon themselves which is why the energy beams are very dangerous._

_Zack as the human somehow feels himself growing a bit disgusted. But shook off some thoughts as the Scientist further explains._

"_May I have a volunteer?"_

_Zack raises his hand after the scientist asked. So Zack is told to come up, picks up the weapon and starts to shoot semi-automatic. The targets are mostly human shaped dummies but there are also some Pokemon shaped that Zack also blasts with his weapon. When he is finished, a commanding officer walks up to him and was about to pat him on the back until he snaps back to reality._

Zack is snapped back by Duncan who was patting his shoulder to get his attention.

"Zack, the shopkeeper here would like for you come to the shooting range to see how good you are with a rifle."

Zack looks at the Blastoise who is signaling him to come to the back room with the chosen rifle on his hand. Zack only weakly said "ok" and followed The blastoise to the range.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

During last night, back in the ruined city are two carrier trucks painted black with a Big E on the sides. The Two trucks are parked in front of a ruined Pokemart with four corpses of raiders shot dead. Coming out the trucks are a team of at least twenty Pokemon wearing Dark green power armor or fatigues with a covered helmet.

The powered armored pokemon gather around the area in a circle while the fatigued ones gather in a line. Three Pokemon came out of one truck last. They seem to be very important officers as the troops in line makes solutes. Two Pokemon are in power different colored power armor.

One is a middle aged male Emboar wearing black power armor with a green cloak on his shoulder without his helmet on. He also has a mechanical glowing red eye as if it was shot off. The other is an unknown middle sized Pokemon due to wearing full armor that covers its face. Many guess that it could be a dragon type pokmon due to how it's body is structured. Covering its helmet is a Dark green hood with a cape attached. The Third Pokemon walking between them is a middle age Male Intelleon who is not in armor but wearing leather Dark green with black linings trench coat. He is also wearing a Black commander hat with the big Green E on it.

The three make their way to the pile of corpses of the raider gang. The Ineleon walks up to it while the power armored scout around to make sure no raider or worse attack them. He looks around each corpse to see that the cause of death was meet by a snipe shot. He tilts his head to the mysterious officer and asks with an authoritive tone, "So this were you found a Grovyle, Sargent?"

"Yes Colonel Nanco, during one of my scouting mission in the city, I was going to investigate one of our old Ark facilities until I spotted a Grovyle coming out of it so I hid. At first I though he was scavenger until I notice he is wearing one of our jumpsuits confused as if he does not know what is going on." The figure replies with static that makes it hard to tell if the figure is female or male.

Colonel Nanco turns around to face the figure completely to ask, "And what happened?"

The figure looks down on the ground and without looking back up it spoke, "I only followed it for awhile until he entered that market. I was going to engage until raiders popped and met him first."

"And why did you not rescue him?" Nanco scratches his chin.

"I was about to when the raiders brought the Grovyle outside about to kill him until a Scavenging Charizard beat me to it with his battle rifle and if have to say."

The Hooded soilder looks up with its arms crossed.

"He is an impressive shot for a scavenger."

"A Charizard scavenger did this?" The Emboar buts into the conversation, "Did it speak of its name?" he asks.

The hooded figure looks at the Emboar and responds, "I further followed them to a vehicle he calls a buggy and told the Grovyle that his name is Duncan."

"Duncan," The Emboar starts to fume at the name tightening his fists, "I have not heard of that vile name since one of our battles with them Ranger Wumples. The New Pokemon Rangers they call themselves."

Colonel Nanco, hisses with his eyes shut tight at the name making the nearby troopers look at him with similar expressions.

"The so called New Pokemon Rangers had been a nuisance to our cause for a long time. Eventually at some point we, Team Eco had believed that we won due to the lack of Ranger presence."

Nanco looks back at the corpses with an inquisitive expression,

"Where are they headed now?"

"I believe they were on the road to a village that humans once called 'Pallet town' but the pokemon there renamed it Fringe for some reason," The Hooded figure points to the southern direction.

Colonel Nanco looks to the road his hooded soldier is pointing. He puts his hand on a ear com. A female voice is heard from it.

"I like to report that the target is heading to a village south from here that used to be Pallet town. Your order?"

"(Mumbling static is heard)"

"Yes, it will be done Madame President. Nature preserve to you too!" Nanco lets go of his ear Com and makes a sinister smile.

"Pack up and get your weapons ready. Our next destination is the Village."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys, starting here im going to post something called 'fact of the chapter' which is a quick info about the "pokemon wasteland" universe.**

**Fact of the Chapter: Aside of weaponizing Pokemon there was an experiment that created an inherited serum that allows Female pokemon to lay an egg of the species of the father however, a side effect mutation would be inheriting some colors of the mother.**

As the Blastoise gunsmith escorted Zach through the stoned wall light hall, Zach couldn't help but notice the weird coloration of the blastoises's skin. If his knowledge about pokemon is correct, aren't Blastoise supposed to be blue? Reminds him about Duncan's two sons Ash and Kirk. Ash despite being a Charmander had Salandit skin color instead of Orange as Kirk has the serpent Purple eyes just like his Salazzle mother.

"Are you ok kid?" The Blastoise asks stopping in his tracks infront of a metal door.

"OH sorry but I couldn't but help notice that your skin color is not normal" Zach tries to explain also stopping but infront of the Blastoise.

"(chuckles) well you could say because my mom is a Rhydon, I kinda inherited her skin color instead of my dad's, who is a Blastoise."

Zack gets a bit shocked at the Blastoise's answer only making the Blastoise laugh even more.

"one more thing!" He takes out two pairs of Ear muffs and gives one to Zach.

"There are other Pokemon in this room using the range so you better put it on as it will be extremely loud."

The two present Pokemon put on the muffs and enters through the door. They are greeted by the large range of 10 booths, seven with each Pokemon using a gun making loud banging sounds. The Blastoise leads Zack to booth eight as it is still empty.

In the Booth, Zack walks towards the counter were he could see the range itself. The range looks like an artificial forest filled with hidden targets waiting to show themselves to be shot. Behind him, the Blastoise takes out a 10mm handgun to give it to Zach.

"Here, my buddy Duncan wants me to test you to see how well you could use a gun starting with a handgun." The Blastoise taps Zach's should to get his attention and jabs the gun into his arms. Zach gazes at the metal handgun. He remembers that he had one back at the ruined city only for him to lose it due to being ambushed by raiders. So Zack turns back at the shooting counter getting ready to test it.

"So how is going to work?" he asks.

"Im going to open up a few targets and shoot as many as you can." With that he presses a buttom making five targets appear from the trees.

Zach, pointing his gun and shoots at each of the targets. He could help but get a bit giddy at the feeling of shooting a gun. "By Arceus that was very easy! I wanna do it again!"

The Blastoise chuckles at Zach's eagerness to shoot more targets. Instead he takes out a hunting rifle to give it to him. "here, use this. This is the weapon that im going to give you free of charge since it is your first and required by Duncan."

Zach puts away the handgun and takes the rifle in glee. He gazes at it to admire the glossy wooden trim. For a rifle, it isn't that heavy. The Blastoise than commands Zach to get ready. Zach rushes back to the counter now aiming the rifle. Before the challenge begins He asks the Blastoise, "Whats your by the way sir?"

"You may call me Smithy but now we got a challenge for you to be tested"

Smithy gets ready to press another button and counts down. "3..2..1, now!" He presses another buttom making ten targest appear.

Zach makes a smirk showing that he is very confident and dedicated as he starts to shoot the targets.

()

Back in the smithy's main store, Kirk is still browsing through the weapons while Duncan is still sitting on a nearby bench waiting for Zach to pass the range to earn his rifle so he could go scavenging with them. From the main doors, a very frantic Jane barges in looking very terrified. Duncan and Kirk notices Jane and approaches her. Duncan puts an arm around her and ask, "honey! Are you ok?"

Jane looks up at Duncan with tears in her eyes making both him and Kirk worry. "Darling, its (sobs) Sunny, Team Eco came by our house and took her!"

()

_A minutes earlier, Duncan's house_

Back at the homestead, Jane was too busy tending to the gardens while Sunny is helping her anyway she could. "Sunny darling, may you pass me the watering can?" Jane commands as she is just finished throwing around the seeds.

Sunny does she was requested by heading the gate entrance to collect the watering can only for her to be startled by a sight of pairs of transport trucks. Coming out from one of them is Colonel Nanco with his arms behind his back being followed by two of his soldiers as his body guards. Nanco stops infront of Sunny, kneels to her eye sight making her scared as she knows Team Eco are up to no good.

"Hello there little one, are your parents here?" Nanco asks in a polite and professional tone.

"Mooooom, there here." Sunny nervously calls her mother making Jane come forth

"Darling what is the ma…" Jane cuts off herself follow by a big glare. "what are you monsters doing here!?"

Nanco gets back up with a smirky smile. "madam, I am Colonel Nanco and on behalf of Team Eco, you and your family are housing one of our assets."


	7. Chapter 7

**Fact of the Chapter: the grand war began shortly after many regions seceded from the Regional Government leaving only Sinnoh, Kanto, and Jhoto as the only ones left whom remained loyal to the idea of a united nation.**

**Chapter 7 **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TOOK SUNNY?!" Dunca shouts worried to his wife who is still sobbing.

"Team Eco demanded to turn in our mutel Friend Zack. But I refused so they decided to take Sunny in order to use her as a hostage for exchange!" Jane grabs Duncan into tight hug and cries some more into the Old Charizard's chest who in turn tries to calm her down by gently stroking her on the back.

Kirk however is furious making him fume "I tried to warn you guys that Grovyle is big trouble!"

Duncan turns his head at Kirk with a glare who is sick and tired of his son's false acusations. He gently moves his wife so he could stomp right in front of him. He understands that his son had lost someone dearest but Kirk had gone way too far. He was going to shout until from their left a door opens making the three present turn their heads.

From the door, Smithy escorts Zack back in the shop room looking very happy holding his hunting rifle.

"Well boy, looks like you will be a great hunter in no time! Maybe you could make a soldier out of yourself!" Smithy complements the small Grovyle giving him a jolly smack on the back.

"You know Smithy. Maybe I'll consider joining a militia if this town has one!" Zach enthusiaticly states.

The Blastoise and the Grovyle heard coughing making the both of them turn their heads to see Kirk, Duncan, and Jane looking right at them. Jane kept a scared face holding her claws together as Kirk has his glare on. Duncan steps up to Smithy to tell him the news.

"Is something the matter old pal?" Smithy scratches the back of his head.

"Yes Smithy! My daughter just got kidnapped by team Eco!" Duncan turns his head to face Zack who just stared at the two pokemon trying to figure out what is going on holding his rifle and back a Smithy "Is the lad capable of using a gun?"

"Oh yes, the young lad showed great promise! I think he will be a great addition to your scavenging team so I decided to let him keep the rifle free of charge just this once!"

Zack smiles proudly showing off his hunting rifle after Smithy makes the statement. Duncan only made a worried sigh.

"I am afraid the Scavenging is going have to wait. I need to make a plan to save my Daughter."

"Are you going to face them alone!?" Smithy explaims at the same time Jane gasps at the thought Duncan getting himself killed just to save their only daughter. Duncan shakes his head no with his arms crossed to look at both Zack and Kirk.

"I am not going alone. I am going to bring the boys, my eldest son and the new guy with me."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS FATHER!" Kirk busts at his father's request. Obviously he did not want to work with Zack due to being a potential agent for Team Eco.

While Duncan is getting mad, Zack too could not help but get frustrated too, at Kirks false accusations. So he decides to walk up to the Salazzle eyed Charmeleon to give a piece of his mind.

"That's it! I am getting tired of you making false assumptions of me and let me tell you this! I don't remember anything about my past other than my name. Yes I probably came from a facility owned by them frozen for Arceus knows how long! As of now I am not and will not be a part of this group that I barely know about!"

"Why you little!" Kirk responds with a growl.

The Grovyle and Charmeleon lock eyes at each other looking very pissed while Jane is getting even more worried backing away.

With stomp Duncan calls their attention.

"BOYS stop! Zack as much as I admire you standing for yourself we have bigger problems right now. And you Kirk better toss away your accusations about Zach and you are going to work with him wether you like it or not!"

Zack and Kirk both cross their arms like pouting children along with small growls. Duncan turns his head to Smithy and whsipers something into his ear. Than he turns back to Jane who looks at him back.

"Can you show where they went?" Duncan asks his wife. Jane makes a nod and escorts Duncan, Zach, and Kirk back to the household.

()

Zack, Kirk, and Duncan were led by Jane back to the household where she further leads them by following the tire tracks all the way in the middle of a forest of Route 1. The tracks led them to a thick wall of trees off road.

Duncan walks up in front of the trio squinting his eyes hoping to see what they would expect inside.

"Driving into an uncharted forest… clever Bastards they are" Duncan looks down at the tracks "But they are not clever enough to cover their tracks".

"Maybe they want us to find them since I am what they want"

All eyes went to Zack who spoke up. It is true according to Jane's testimony, team Echo demanded him. Makes him wonder why they wanted him.

Duncan turns to his wife, grabs her by the hands to look at her directly at the eyes looking serious.

"Jane. This is what want you to do. I need you to head back to Pallet Town and gather some old collogues of ours while me and the boys scout ahead, Alirght!?" Duncan orders her.

The old Salazzle holds up some tears. She looks up at her husband with nod determined. "Will do" was all she said before she sprints back on the road to Pallet Town.

Duncan looks at Zack and Kirk and tells them to follow him inside the forest.

()

During their walk inside the forest Zack thinks about the current situtations he is in. First he came out of a cyro pod from an old facility, started getting weird memories about a war, and now the shady group team Eco are trying to get him. He looks down at the tracks that he is following along with Kirk and Duncan making think about another sound. This time he hears screeching sounds. He shakes off his thoughts to focus on following the Charmeleon and Charizard.

The trio eventually spot a pair of escort trucks parked in a clearing so they stop and hide behind the tree trunks. While they hid, Duncan takes out his binoculars and tosses them to Kirk telling him to use them.

Kirk uses the binoculars to see that in the middle of the trucks is an encampment of at least twenty team eco soldiers waiting around the camp fire. Moving further Kirk spots what they are looking for. Sunny is inside a cage looking frightened being mocked by two team eco soldiers. Looking at them harass his sister makes him grow furious.

"What do you see son?" He hears his father ask.

"I see at least twenty soldiers" Kirk replies.

As the father and son spoke, Zack tries to get a closer look at the encampment to see what he is going to deal with. He sees that the soldiers are Pokemon either wearing powerarmor or infantry fatigues colored dark green that matches the E Symbol on both the shoulder patches and the trucks. He uses the scope of his rilfe to use it like a telescope to spot Sunny further back being harassed by two of the twenty soldiers making him mad. Whatever Duncan is planning he hopes he could rescue Sunny as soon as possible.

**End of chapter 7, the fight is getting closer. Will they rescue Sunny in time? And what did Duncan mean by Colleuges when he tells his wife. We will find out in a chapter or two. Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fact of the Chapter: Before the Grand war, PokeTech was a very successful Pokemon research group whom made questionable experiments on Pokemon like the idea weaponizing Pokemon energy to create weapons.**

**Chapter 8**

Trapped inside a cage in the middle of the forest near route 1, Sunny is scared for her life as she held onto two bars with her little paws. Surrounded by her captors who are the infamous Team Eco made camp to use her as bait for a certain pokemon.

Overhearing conversation, Sunny hears chatter among the twenty soldiers speak about the Grovyle that her father brought from the ruined human city. She looks at two young adult soldiers near one of the escort trucks chatting. She leans towards the corner of her caged prison to evesdrop on the conversation. They seem to be talking about why they needed her.

"Why exactly do we need that Grovyle anyway?" a male Monfermo soldier asks.

"According to the bosses, the particular Grovyle is actually very special!" the male Croconaw soldier answers looking at his assault rifle.

"How so?" the Monfermo turns to one of the crates to open it up to collect a donut.

"All that I know from one of the bosses is that he does not remember anything of his past."

The Monfermo spits out his donut after the Croconaw's answer. The Monfermo whips his head to the Croconaw demanding how a Grovyle with amnesia is any use.

Sunny who listened to the conversation steps back a few feet on her hind legs only to trip over landing on the back of the cage making the lock shake getting the attention of one of the two soldiers she eves dropped. The Croconaw puts his rifle to his back walking up to the caged Sunny with a mad face thrusting one of his claws at the cage bar.

"What did you hear lady?" The Croconaw demands causing Sunny to lift up to see a frighting sight. Scared, the young Saladnit girl could feel her heart rate race with sweat coming out of her forehead.

"I..I only heard you speak about the Grovyle." Sunny stammers truthfully but that only made the Croconaw angry taking one of the keys from his pocket to open up the cage and grabs her by the arm causing her to shriek in fear.

"You're not going to hurt the prisoner are you?" the Monfermo asks a bit worried.

"No need to fear, I am just going to have a little fun," the Croconaw makes a sexual lick to Sunny's neck making her shake knowing what he might do to her. "You know they say females of your kind like to have fun with males if you know what I mean?"

Sunny sees the Croconaw shake his brows with a bedroom eyes confirming her fears.

()

Hiding from the trees, Zack uses the binoculars to see Sunny getting dragged by the Croconaw soldier to a nearby truck while the others are too busy either keeping watch or simply training. Seeing Sunny being dragged like that makes Zack growl through his teeth. He knows what is going on. The Croconaw is going to try to violate Sunny by instinct of being compatible egg groups. He looks to Kirk also hiding behind a tree whispering to him, "One of them is going to violate Sunny!"

"Oh I know Grass man," Kirk growls shaking his rifle in his claws. He really wants to shoot that sick minded pokemon at the head to save his younger sister yet hesitant.

"Then we need to stop him!" Zack demands softly making sure he is not heard.

"Dad told us to wait!" Kirk blurs with a tear in his eye.

As much as he wants to follow Duncan's orders, he can't let an innocent female Pokemon get violated by a messed up male. Without saying anything, Zack uses his Grovyle body to jump up into the top trees.

"Zack! What are you doing!?" Kirk quitely demands but Zack ignores him with a rifle to his back parkoring the branches so the Team Eco won't see him.

Zack hops on a branch near where the Croconaw is about to have his pleasure while Sunny struggle to get him off beside a truck. Instead of shooting him, Zack hops off the branch to slowly walk up behind the Croconaw and then gunbuts to knock out the Croconaw behind the head. Then Zack swings his rifle like a baseball bat to knock off the Croconaw off Sunny by the side.

When Sunny looks up to see who saved her, she instantly latches onto Zack with tears of gratitude. "By Arceus! He is about to violate me!"

Sunny buries her Face into Zack's chest and cries as he strokes her in the back. Zack franticly looks around the camp to see lots of guards patrolling. He better find a way to get back to Kirk before he gets spotted. But it is too late as a Monfermo solider from behind spots him with a gasp.

The Monfermo is about to alert the troops. Zack cannot let that happen so without thinking he thrusts his arm causing a vine whip springing through his jacket sleeve surprising him not knowing how he did it. The Vine whip wraps around the Monfermo by the neck chocking him.

The Vine Whip causes the Monfermo to drop his weapon on the ground causing it to fire a shot up in the sky causing all of the Team-E troops to spot them.

"INTRUDUER!" one of the troops shouts and orders all of team Echo to draw their weapons making Zack quickly toss the Monfermo into the crowd allowing him to grab Sunny and take cover behind a truck while the troops opened fire.

In cover, Zack drew his rifle while Sunny sat beside him looking terrified covering her ears as the sounds to gun fire continue to roar banging the truck. Zack takes a quick peak with his rifle and fires a shot at a nearby soldier causing the others to run for cover behind the various crates. Zack quickly leans back in cover to reload his shot while nearby troops return fire.

Zack takes a quick peak to see at least two troops draw out of cover about to shoot him but one of them get shot from behind distracting nearby Soldiers. Zack looks up to see Kirk using his rifle from the trees to take out team Echo troops. Taking his chance Zack scoops up Sunny into his arms and rushes to a nearby Tree and parkors the branches back to Kirk placing sunny behind a fallen log where she could hide. Zack joins up with Krik and the two boys begin to open fire their rifles at the swarms of Team Echo troops who are re positioning their covers. The boys got at least five of them.

The fighting continues on until Zack runs out of ammo. He looks to Kirk to seen him out of ammo as well. The two boys and Sunny peaks out to see the team of remaining ten Echo troops beginning to charge only for a barrage of bullets begin to chew them up from behind the three. Zack turns his head to see four familiar Pokemon come out wearing blue combat armor with weapons he has not seen yet. Each of them has a badge of a Pokeball with a yellow star in the middle with letters that read, 'New Pokemon Rangers'.

One is the Charizard Duncan wearing Ranger hat and a heavy assault rifle. The other is the Blastoise Smithy wearing heavier looking armor compared the others while duel wielding two CHAINGUNS! The third is the Venosuar merchant wearing a combat helmet using his vine whips to wield the same assault rifle Duncan has. And finally is Jane on the trees using a sniper rifle to take out far away Echo troops.

As the fighting goes on, even more pokemon wearing similar armor begin to show up with their own weapons.

"HOLY ARCEUS! IT THE RANGERS! RETREAT!" one of the Team Echo troops freaks out and orders his remaining troops only for them to get gunned down.

The fighting has finally stopped, Zack, Kirk, and Sunny get up to face an army of professional looking pokemon dressed like rangers facing them. Among them Zack, especially Kirk and Sunny were all surprised to see their father and mother not only saved them but are actually the legendary rangers. Duncan, who at the front of the group briefly turns around and orders the other ten rangers behind them to collect the goods in the camp then he approaches the three younglings with serious face.

"Looks like this old Charizard owes a lot of answers," He tells them.

"Are you guys the New Pokemon Rangers?!" Zack speaks up with a surprised expression.

"My parents are fricken Rangers!? SWEET!" Kirk glees like a fanboy while Sunny is beaming seeing her parents side by side.

When Jane jumps off the trees and walks up to Duncan her husband and mate she whispers for him to tell them. With that, Duncan takes a deep breath before explaining.

"I am Colonel Duncan and yes I am a Ranger along with your mother who is my second and command and Captain." Duncan points to his Salazzle wife who smile proudly.

"That's right, and I am also a sniper medic." Jane comments proudly.

With the Rangers collecting the supplies from the camp, Duncan decides to explain to the younglings about their involvement of the rangers back at the village. While they all head back to the village, a figure is seen standing by a cliff watching them.


End file.
